Final Embrace
by Sarcastic Nightmare
Summary: She was given an ultimatum. He was the bad boy, no one approved of. She shouldn't be with him. And now she was forced to choose. Friends and family or love. AU, One-Shot, Crack Pairing, Semi based off of Your Betrayal-Bullet for my Valentine. Enjoy R


She'd been warned. She had been warned he was a bad guy, and that she should stay away. There hadn't been any obvious reason for her to want him. But she did. She completely ignored everyone's wishes, and hung out with him any way. Her father had gone so far as to threaten her. He told her that if she enjoyed living in the house, she would give up all of her crazy fantasies with him and take his advice and 'run away' so to speak. He ignored her heart broken look and walked from her room. She bit her lip, unsure of what to do. If she did as her father wanted, she would be hurting the guy she wanted to be with.

But if she stayed, he may not be ready to allow her in his home. She really didn't want to become homeless. So she did as her father told her to. With both her father and over protective cousin watching, she called him with a frown on her face. "Yeah… We can't do this anymore. I'm sorry," She bit her lip as her voice cracked. She hung up and stared at her shoes. She felt like she had betrayed him. She looked up at the approving looks on her father and cousin's faces and glared. "You can go now," She told them quietly. She wanted to be left alone and think about where to go from where she was.

She sat on her bed staring at her cell phone, wondering how he was taking it. She felt horrible, in her mind, no one deserved to get broken up with over the phone. She felt hurt because she still cared for him. She hated herself for not having the backbone to tell her father no. She closed her eyes and felt a tear slide down her cheek. She laid back and stared at the ceiling with a sad look on her face.

* * *

He had been told to stay away many times. He just couldn't seem to obey Hiashi's orders. As hard as it seemed for the stuck up Hyuga to understand, he really did care for the man's daughter. He knew he had a bad reputation with girls. He also knew he probably wasn't the greatest guy to date, but he actually cared for this one. He slammed his fist into the wall angrily. What had he done to deserve her words. She had apologized, but that didn't mean much at the moment. The last date they'd gone on ended well, so what was her deal.

She sounded regretful on the phone but at the same time it had sounded final. He closed his eyes and envisioned her face. He growled when the picture smirked at him. In his head she was smirking out of victory. Victory for successfully playing him. He knew he probably deserved it, but he still felt betrayed. He hadn't been anything but kind to her. He frowned and slammed his already hurting fist, into the wall again. "Damn it!"

He stared out the window of his apartment angrily and let out a deep sigh. He let his mind wander, which tended to be a dangerous thing, and thought of all the times he'd done something to deserve bad things happening to him. He growled in frustration as someone knocked on his door. He walked over to the door and slammed it open angrily. "What the fuck do you want?" He asked with a sneer. Naruto held his hands up in defense.'

"What the hell has you this pissed teme?" He asked with a roll of his eyes. Usually when Naruto came over Sasuke wasn't this hostile. Sasuke flipped him off and stomped back into his apartment, taking a seat on his couch. He let out a sigh realizing he wouldn't get another chance to hold her in his arms. Naruto gave him a weird look and took a seat next to him. "What's wrong with you teme?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto evilly. "Like you even care," He just wanted to be left alone. Why couldn't Naruto get the hint and just leave? "It's none of your business, and I'd rather not listen to you sit there and tell me shit like 'I knew it wouldn't last,' or ask stupid questions ," He explained angrily. Naruto rolled his eyes at his friend being over dramatic in his eyes. Sasuke saw the look Naruto was giving him and stood up. "It's time for you to go. Unless you want me to punch you in the face," He growled getting aggravated. Of course Naruto wouldn't understand. He dated whomever he wanted, when he wanted. He wouldn't know what it felt like to be dumped over the phone. Parents may not originally like him, but he was better with people than Sasuke was, so that usually changed.

Sakura's parents seemed to like Naruto. Sasuke had always seemed like a bad influence. Ever since his parents had been killed, no one really took the time to try and understand him. They just thought he had a rotten attitude and needed a good ass-kicking. She had been kind, and listened to what he had to say. Even when he ended up snapping because he was mad that she kept asking about his family and his past, she listened and was kind to him. And now that was all out the window. He felt his fists clenched, and they were soon trembling in anger. He heard the door slam and Naruto shouting something about visiting Sakura. Sasuke growled in anger and decided to go some place to take out his anger. She had said it would be forever… He had actually thought she felt the same way he did.

* * *

Hinata had her gym bag in hand and planned to try and take her mind off of the way she felt. She couldn't believe that her father and cousin were being so stupid. Sasuke was not a bad guy, they were making assumptions just like everyone else. She tied her long indigo-black hair into a ponytail and made her way to the local gym. She went into the locker room and changed into a tank top and her jogging pants. She slipped on her gym shoes and headed out to a treadmill after locking up her belongings.

She wiped at her red, bloodshot eyes one more time before starting up the treadmill. She put it on a high setting and ran as hard as she could. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare. No one had approved of her relationship, they assumed it was because Naruto had gotten with Sakura. They never even considered that she had been close friends with Sasuke and had gotten over her silly school girl crush on Naruto. No matter how hard she tried to tell them that, no one listened. They were supposed to be her friends, but they were acting like enemies. The only reason she got red near Naruto nowadays was because she felt embarrassed for liking him for as long as she did.

She growled in frustration and set the treadmill at a faster speed. The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. Her little sister, Kiba, Shino, Ino, TenTen, and Neji, they were all her 'friends' yet they didn't believe her. They all told her that Sasuke was nothing but bad news. They even had Sakura, Naruto, Kurenai, Lee and Guy telling her how bad Sasuke was. Sakura used excuses from when they were younger, and Hinata just became angrier. None of these people took the time to ask him questions, so how would they know whether he was bad or not. She growled in frustration and grabbed onto the bar tightly. Who were they to butt into her life anyway? Her father already did it enough for the whole damn village.

She looked up at the wall when she heard the door slam open. She frowned in thought and turned to look over just in time to see a familiar head of hair storm in the direction of the punching bags. She felt her chest ache and then made her decision. She didn't care what people thought of her after this. She wasn't going to let them decide her fate anymore. She turned off the treadmill and walked over toward the punching bags.

She watched for a moment as he took off his shirt. He began to punch and kick the bag like he wanted nothing more than to kill it. She didn't blame him, that's how she had felt. She took a deep breath and slowly walked towards Sasuke, a determined look on her face. She wasn't going to lose him just because her father wanted her to 'run away.'

* * *

He punched the bag in anger. He wanted nothing more than to tackle it to the ground and continue to beat on it. He couldn't help but imagine Naruto's face. He heard someone clear her throat. He didn't bother turning around. He continued with his rage filled punches and kicks until he felt someone tap his shoulder nervously. He turned around with an evil glare on his face which slipped into a shocked face when he saw Hinata. "What are you doing here?" He asked her coldly.

Hinata took a deep, shaky breath. "I… I feel terrible about earlier," She whispered. He raised an eyebrow. "I… Didn't mean anything I said. Dad threatened me," She mumbled, her words coming together. Sasuke frowned, he didn't like the sound of that. "It wasn't with death or anything. He just threatened to kick me out and cut off whatever funds I get from him," She mumbled looking at the floor. Sasuke let out a sigh.

He was happy that she hadn't played him. He was upset that she had to go through all this trouble though. "Your dad has always been an asshole," Sasuke muttered angrily. "You could have always stayed with me," He told her softly as he put his finger under her chin to make her look at him. Pearly white eyes met onyx black eyes. Her eyes widened as a small smile came onto her face.

"I didn't want to assume I could stay with you. I knew I wouldn't be able to afford to live anywhere else, and I knew my friends wouldn't allow me to stay with them. Especially if they knew why my father kicked me out," Sasuke nodded and looked into her eyes. "So, it would really be okay if I stayed with you?" She asked nervously. Sasuke smiled a rare, genuine smile.

"I wouldn't have even said it if I didn't mean it," Hinata smiled brightly and threw her arms around his neck happily. He hugged her to him, happy that this wouldn't be their final embrace.

* * *

A/N ahhhh So I went to fix something and reposted over this. I was so frustrated. Anyways this will stay now. Anyways this was based off of the song Your Betrayal by Bullet for my Valentine. Anyways thanks for reading.

Katie


End file.
